Heartless
"Heartless" is the seventh episode of Season Six of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Jane Espenson, and directed by Ralph Hemecker. It will be the one-hundredth and eighteenth episode of the series overall, and will premiere on November 6, 2016. Synopsis In a flashback to the Enchanted Forest, Bandit Snow dodges a bounty hunter known as the Woodcutter while shepherd David goes on a fateful journey to sell his family’s farm. In Storybrooke, the Evil Queen threatens to destroy the town and everyone in it unless Snow and David surrender their hearts. As Emma, Hook and Henry prepare to defend Storybrooke, Snow, David and Regina search for a magical sapling created by the first spark of true love. Regina uses Gold's and the Evil Queen's burgeoning romance against them, and Zelena offers Belle some friendly advice.http://www.disneyabcpress.com/abc/pressrelease/heartless-116/ Recap Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills/Evil Queen (Serum) *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle French *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as Zelena *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy* (Press release only) *Keegan Connor Tracy as Blue Fairy/Mother Superior *Paul Johansson as the Woodcutter/Gabriel *Gabrielle Rose as Ruth Co-Starring *Paul Jarrett as Nobleman Uncredited *Unknown baby as Robin *Unknown dog as Wilby *David Avalon as Doc* *Michael Coleman as Happy* *Faustino di Bauda as Sleepy* *Mark Gibbon as Head Troll* *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey* *Gabe Khouth as Sneezy* *Sinqua Walls as Lancelot* (Voice) Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The title card features Wilby. *The title of this episode was revealed by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on September 6, 2016.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/773371362069123072 |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Storybrooke events take place after "Dark Waters". *The Enchanted Forest events take place after "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter" and "White Out", and before "Red-Handed" and "The Shepherd". Episode Connections *The flute music playing at the tent camp in the Enchanted Forest is the same tune that was playing in the tavern Anton visits in "Tiny", the tavern where Hook and his crew celebrate in "The Jolly Roger", the tavern where Emma meets past Hook in "Snow Drifts", the tavern where young Cora is working in "Bleeding Through", and Robin Hood's tavern in "Heart of Gold". *Longbourne, where Prince Charming is headed to find a buyer for Ruth's farm, was previously mentioned in "Desperate Souls": When Hordor caught Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire trying to run away from their village, Rumplestiltskin's excuse was that they had wool to sell at the fair in Longbourne. *When Mary Margaret and David touch the sapling of True Love, they both experience flashbacks from "Pilot", "Snow Drifts", "A Land Without Magic", "Lady of the Lake", "The New Neverland" and "Snow Falls". |-|Cultural References= Disney *Prince Charming's dog Wilby is a reference to Wilby Daniels, the main character of The Shaggy Dog. Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features Snow White, Prince Charming and the Evil Queen from the Snow White fairytale, the Blue Fairy from the The Adventures of Pinocchio story, Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story, the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz story, and the Woodcutter from the Little Red Riding Hood story. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *Excerpts from the Grimm fairy tales "The Golden Bird", "King Thrushbeard", "The Queen Bee" and "The Water of Life" can be seen in Henry's storybook. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The Enchanted Forest tent camp scene was filmed near the North Langley Community Churchhttps://twitter.com/mommabear75/status/777915657132224516 https://twitter.com/WhatsFilming/status/777915259503816704 in Langley, British Colombia. *Some of the scenes with Josh Dallas and Ginnifer Goodwin were filmed in Lynn Canyon Parkhttps://twitter.com/bored_canadian/status/775781177827483648 https://twitter.com/bored_canadian/status/775822857863475200 in the District of North Vancouver. *Burnaby's Central Park doubles as the Storybrooke Graveyard for this episode.https://twitter.com/OUAT_Source_FR/status/778647227501772804 International Titles Videos 6x07 - Heartless - Promo 6x07 - Heartless - Sneak Peek 1 6x07 - Heartless - Sneak Peek 2 References }} ---- nl:Heartless